the_justice_leaguefandomcom-20200213-history
No Man's Land (episode)
Synopsis Everyone looks in awe at the destruction of Gotham's bridges, bringing an enraged Batman to hold Ra's over the edge of the building. Gordon and Bullock reunite with the rest of the G.C.P.D to find the injured and rescue any stragglers. As Selina flees with Penguin's jewels, she hastily comes up with a new plan to escape amidst the havoc. Nyssa watches on in horror and asks Batman to allow her to force Ra's into submission. Instead, the two end up allying themselves against Nyssa's father, effectively putting him as a disadvantage. Despite this, Ra's views his plans as a success and simply decides to leave the area, ordering his members to kill the two. Whilst the two busy themselves in pushing past his forces to take down Ra's once and for all, a lone G.C.P.D detective witnesses Ra's leave the building and tries to stop him. However, this ends in him being stabbed by Ra's mythical sword called the "Soultaker". However, the man's soul is instead freed, shocking Ra's, when Bruce cuts Ra's sword arm off with one of his own knives. Losing blood, Ra's turns to Bruce and the two ultimately fight as the G.C.P.D surround his forces. Nyssa, believing that Bruce has the situation handled, ends up leaving when Bruce finally defeats Ra's. Feigning defeat, Ra's relinquishes his sword and uses a smoke bomb to escape. Now wondering what to do with Gotham crippled, Gordon is suddenly met by members of A.R.G.U.S and Amanda Waller, who have been sent to aid them in rebuilding efforts and rescue operations. Amongst the rubble Agent Tatsu Yamashiro recognises Ra's sword and takes it, claiming that she 'has what she came for'. Before Nyssa leaves, however, Bruce finds her and she apologises for her father's actions, deciding to find her sister and father in order to end the League's destructive methods. As Bruce leaves to help find any trapped people under the rubble of the bridges, Nyssa realises that Bruce is the man that Talia once mentioned to be the father of her son, as Bruce once met Talia whilst on his journey across the world. Keeping this to herself, she and several defects of the League swear to stop the two al Ghuls. Alfred and Bruce reunite and work closely with the G.C.P.D as they wonder what happened to Nygma and Dent. Gordon finds Crane in the sewers of Gotham and has him subsequently arrested for his crimes. Gordon is later given a promotion. Nygma, no longer seeing visions of Kane, dedicates himself to challenging Batman whilst Dent decides to create his own criminal empire to rival Maroni and Cobblepot. As Kane's body is found in the basement of Wayne Enterprises, Bruce attends his funeral and meets a mysterious woman who is revealed to be his estranged cousin Katherine Kane, who was presumed dead. Several months later, with the bridges now rebuilt, Alfred orders Bruce to take some time off by visiting C.C. Haly's circus and watching the Flying Graysons, leading to him meeting Dick Grayson and stopping Tony Zucco. Elsewhere, Hugo Strange reports all recent events to a group with owl masks. Characters * Bruce Wayne / Batman * Alfred Pennyworth * Nyssa Raatko / Nyssa al Ghul * James Gordon / Lieutenant Gordon * Harvey Bullock / Detective Bullock * Selina Kyle / Catwoman * Lucius Fox * Luke Fox * Amanda Waller * Rick Flag / Captain Flag * Tatsu Yamashiro / Agent Yamashiro / Katana (debut) * Kurt Lance / Agent Lance (debut) * Dick Grayson * Jim Corrigan / Detective Corrigan * Sarah Essen / Sergeant Essen * Barbara Gordon * C.C. Haly (debut) * Marion Grange / Mayor Grange (debut) * Katherine Kane (debut) * Jack Ryder * Ra's al Ghul * Edward Nygma / Riddler * Harvey Dent / Two-Face * Oswald Cobblepot / Penguin * Sal Maroni * Rupert Thorne * Hugo Strange / Professor Strange * Lincoln March / Owlman (debut) * Court of Owls (debut) * Jonathan Crane / Scarecrow * Philip Kane (corpse)